Symbiosis in mother/offspring interactions is examined across a variety of vertebrate taxa during a three day conference. The aim is to examine how mother and young each adapts to the other in the interest of its own inclusive fitness. Mother and young are viewed as a symbiotic unit that evolved in the service of genetic continuity. Conference proceedings are published.